1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structural support base wherein the legs of the base overlap to form an interlocking geometric pattern for independently supporting articles that are placed upon the base. More particularly, the base is formed entirely from interlocking leg members alone, and it is capable of advantageously supporting such articles as a plastic tree stand container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of Christmas tree holders are known in the art. These devices typically incorporate a dish or pan for holding water, three or four legs that contact the floor, a number of threaded bolt-type members, and structure associated with the legs for assisting the bolt members in supporting a centrally positioned tree. The tree is typically cut at its lowermost point, which condition means that it has been permanently separated from its root structure. These traditional types of devices are most often made of metal.
Manufacturers have attempted to advantageously employ high density plastic in place of the traditionally metal tree stand pan, but problems exist that have limited the potential applications for plastic construction. As compared to metal constructs, plastic at least offers the potential advantages of economy in production and a rust-free product life. Unfortunately, plastic tree stand containers are not often seen commercially, because plastic has a tendency to creep or otherwise deform under the heavy loading that tree stands generally must endure. The tree stand must continuously bear the weight of a heavy tree for a substantial period of time, and plastic deformation fatigue failure can cause a very short product life if the plastic is not adequately supported. Particularly, the interaction between the prior art structural legs and the plastic tree stand container causes unwarranted stress in the plastic container.